Joparis Fyth
Overview Joparis Fyth was a member of the Ruling Family Fyth, born in 274 AG to Gullryth Fyth and Bellryth Fyth, patriarch and matriarch of Helmont. He was notable for his flirtatious and suave demeanour. Appearance Joparis hosted wavy, lush, well-kept brown hair and smooth skin. He stood six feet and one inch tall, and was of a muscular build. In later life, his hair was dyed brown to prevent greying, however his skin remained in good condition. Biography Early life From an early age, Joparis exhibited the highest levels of arrogance and self-absorption. As a child, he befriended people who worshipped Joparis, not allowing anyone who thought he was less-than the most popular child be friends with him. He was spoiled with his extravagant wardrobe, by the age of 5 he had quickly amassed a vast collection from his nanny of traditional robes. Teen years By his early teens, Joparis had attracted a gathering of sexual admirers. Joparis elevated his own self-infatuation by holding a physical fighting contest in his local Tyst Dod village school on who should deserve to take his virginity away first. The winning girl, he remarked, reminded him of his elder sister, Diaeyne Fyth. However, he did not take on his first partner until the age of 15, when Faroux Sparr joined with him after being infatuated from an early age. However, Joparis had moved within 2 weeks of committing, and denounced Faroux. He later committed suicide over the matter. Joparis was unconcerned by this. During this time Joparis was an aficionado of capes and opulent robes, often extremely expensive and imported from foreign kingdoms such as the Chaestlands as they specialise in prestigious silk-lined and hand-tailored capes. This attracted more inordinate attention towards Joparis, and went on to have 6 subsequent meaningful relationships, and many more sexual encounters. Joparis devotees and attitudes towards ruling family change When Joparis was 17, he gathered a group of his long-time friends who were from various kingdoms across The Continent. To be in this prestigious Joparis group, one must be of exceptional physical quality and a devotee of Joparis himself - as he assembled this group to rival Shanryth and Diaeyne Fyth's handmaidens. During this time, his close sibling, Diaeyne Fyth, becomes matriarch of Helmont. Politically, Joparis favours all that advances his own popularity. Therefore, he ordered his group to voice his strong support for Diaeyne and House Grenthyx. In addition, Joparis attempted to woo (as he did with many) Ainoux Fyth's lover Berin III Root, having low regard for their relationship and branding Ainoux a "Dwarfish swine". After being rejected by Berin in the cloister corridor, Joparis remained bemused for months as to why he would possibly be rejected, as this had never happened to Joparis before. He concluded that Berin was mentally defunct, as it would be impossible for any being of intelligence to denounce his advances. Post Great War During the Great War of 307 AG, Joparis fled Helmont to the Capital, principally for fear of his wardrobe being damaged. Eventually he returned to Helmont Castle to continue his grandiose lifestyle under his brother, Eightoux Fyth. With Ceria Chaffton, he had his only son (whom later resented Joparis), Veron Fyth in 311 AG. The Trial of Joparis Fyth occured in 310 AG due to his blood relation to those who had committed crimes against the crown such as Ainoux Fyth. This occured shortly after the end of the war in the newly formed Oppidan Court of the 14 Kingdoms. Although found not guilty, Joparis was ordered to remain in the grounds of Helmont Castle. Following a turbulent breakup with Ceira, Joparis was tasked with raising the young Veron. For the first few years he struggled, and by the time Veron entered his teens he resented Joparis and his ways. When Veron left Helmont to study human behaviour at the Capital University of Oparo in 327 AG, Joparis illegally fled Helmont again for the Capital, this time never to return. Veron was pleased with this news when he returned from study in 330 AG. Resented, Joparis spent a month in the Capital before being caught and jailed as he had breached the terms of the sentence imposed on him by his trial years prior. Family Category:Helmont character Category:Characters Category:LGBTQ+